Comeback
by animeskullgirl16
Summary: As I look at my friends, I start to wonder why we are here. We weren't supposed to be here, we just were; complete and total accident. So why were we really here? KaoruXButch slight MomokoXBrick and MiyakoXBoomer
1. Prolouge

(Normal POV)

In the city of Tokyo, Japan there is a group of scientists are working together to solve the unsolved mysteries of the Supernatural. Most people don't believe in it but some do believe that there are supernatural creatures of the world. They think that they should be killed off; but the scientists don't want anyone to get dead, so they are trying to make an antidote for the Supernatural in order to turn them back into normal human beings. A young man named David is part of the group working on the antidote.

During the middle of the night in his lab, David was working on the antidotes formula. while working on this long and tiresome formula, he heard a voice, a small little voice that he thought would go away; it did, but as he plunged back into his work the little voice came back and then out of nowhere, David had fainted right there on his desk.... Two hours later, David had woken up. He was really dizzy and he couldn't remember what had happened. Suddenly, he remembered and started looking around frantically for his research file. After he found it the little voice came back during his search and then a creature came out of the shadows, chuckling at the sight of his prey looking so fearfully.

"W-wh-what a-are y-you?" David asked, fear trembling through his veins.

The strange creature just stared at David and said "Heh. You look so terrified. Your safe, but sadly your file isn't... and you won't remember any of this..."

With that said the creature lunged at David and bit into his throat... then finally David fell. Walking away the vampire chuckled into the night and all through his mind, poor David only heard _he's coming for the file; you better guard it..._ over and over again in the depths of his mind....


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me! Sorry I didn't update very soon… but I'll try to as quick as I can! So enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

Ugh... it's Monday. I have to ride that stupid bus.... I hate my high school.

As I rose from my bed, I heard the snickering of my brothers outside the door. I groaned loudly enough for them to run to their room. Typical of my two brothers, Dia and Shou try to wake me up and then, when I wake up, they run away... ugh... they're so stupid!

"Kaoru! Hurry up! You're running late! I don't want to have to drive you! AGAIN!!!" Yelled my frantic sounding mother.

"Don't worry Mom! I'm up and getting ready!" I shouted back

In about fifteen minutes or so, I had my black "Bullet for My Valentine" shirt on, covered with my green jacket with the yellow zipper and sleeves outlining the green interior. My raven hair was styled in the usual way, spiked up with my Green Rangers hat on my head. My sneakers were green Chucks, neatly tied with yellow shoe laces. Of course I wore my PPGZ belt that transformed me into Powered Buttercup whenever there was a monster that needed their ego knocked down. Of course I couldn't do it by myself, so I always have my best friends, Miyako and Momoko, help me out they turn into Rolling Bubbles (Miyako transforms into Bubbles) and Hyper Blossom (You guessed it, Momoko transforms into Blossom).

As I walked into the kitchen, I see my mother setting down the freshly made pancakes with strawberries, whipped cream, and maple syrup. On the counter was my lunchbox with my favorite lunch, eels and egg sandwich. In about ten minutes, my family and I had finished the breakfast. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack.

"Ok, Kaoru you have to get to the bus stop and hurry because you're already late!!" My mother shouted followed by "I love you! Have a nice day!!"

So as I walked down the path, I stopped at my bus stop and waited for my bus. It had come fifteen minutes later then expected, but it still came. As I marched onto the bus, two boys from my new school brushed passed me and made me fall. I was about to scream when the bus driver said" GET ON THE BUS ALREADY!!!" So with that, I got on the bus.... Man I hate this!!!

* * *

(Momoko's POV)

I was lying on my bed when (finally) my alarm clock rings. I slowly turned it off. It was a waste to keep it on due to the fact that Kuriko had woken me up on her way to school. I already finished getting ready and doing my hair, in the same long ponytail it's always in. Today I was wearing my light pink camisole with my darker pink (more like a fuchsia) jacket and my pink ruffled miniskirt. Of course I was wearing my PPGZ belt along with the outfit and well for shoes; I wore my pink and white Nikes.

I walked downstairs to the dining room and ate my favorite cereal, Cocoa Puffs, drank the milk and brushed my teeth. I walked to my room and brushed my hair until it was time for me to leave for the bus stop. I said goodbye to my mom and dad and walked out the door. I was halfway at to the bus stop when a kid in my class bumped into me.

"Sorry about that, Momoko-chan. I didn't mean to bump into you..." the kid asked with a slight blush on his face. I replied with an equal amount of blush. I searched my brain for his name, frustrated how i could forget such a cute guys name.

"Umm, it's ok Suruya-chan..." I finally replied, after remembering his name and him smiling approval. We looked at each other for several moments until we remembered the bus. We walked slowly to the bus stop. When it pulls up, his friend Chad came running to get on. As I got on the bus driver mumbled something like 'I hate this job' but I didn't stop walking and sat in the seat BEHIND Kaoru.

"Umm, hello, best-friend-who-hates-the-bus right in front of you!" She glared at me fiercely.

"Wait until Miyako comes on the bus and sit with her!!!" I whispered just as fiercly, looking back at Suruya and smiling, noticing Kaoru rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Me and Suruya blush and look away as we wait for Miyako to come on the bus...

* * *

(Miyako POV)

Aah such a blissful sleep! As I shuffle to the door of my room, I recall the dream. me and my friends all dancing at the ball with our true loves; but even though they were our true loves, their faces were blurry in my dream... aah only to recall their faces... I walk to the mirror and take out my curlers, making my ponytails curly. I walk to my dresser and get my outfit. I choose the pretty light blue tank top with the matching jacket and the cute little white gloves with little bubble designs. I choose the ruffled skirt that goes just short of my knees. As for shoes, I wear cute little white boots that goes perfectly with my outfit. As I'm done with my outfit I go downstairs and cook breakfast for my grandma and me. I finish my egg sandwich, brush my teeth, and walk out the door.

I walk outside and around the corner, a mere fifty feet, to my bus stop just as the bus pulls up. I get on the bus and everyone just stops talking and look at me, well half the boys... the girls just continue talking. I walk down the aisle and get offered a few seats next to five guys. but I just sit next to Kaoru, with Momoko smiling behind her, and waving, while talking to Suruya-chan.

"Why is Momoko sitting next to Suruya-chan?" I asked turning and seeing Momoko talking to the new student.

"Because they bumped into each other on the way to the bus stop and haven't stopped talking since. So she left me here bored until you came here... She still crushes on EVERY cute guy she sees..." Kaoru says rolling her eyes, "Well at least after this stop, we only have 10-15 minutes until we get to school..." We talked for a few minutes and then we just sat quietly in the seat. I waited quietly until we get to school and all three of us, me, Momoko, and Kaoru, all walk to class.

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

In class, we notice that our belts don't beep at all. At lunch we finally get to talk. I'm was the first to talk, "Did you notice that our belts didn't bleep at all? I wonder what all the monsters are doing..."

"Well maybe they're taking a break, Kaoru. You can't freak out about the littlest things. Speaking of little things, do you mind me not riding the bus?" Miyako replies nervously.

"What?! So you're ditching me for a dress shop??!! I can't believe you!!! You know I hate the bus and Momoko is talking to Suruya all day so who am I going to talk to??!!!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. There's a new dress shop opening today and I have to go before all the good dresses are gone..."

"Whatever... Hey do you know where Helena or Haylee are? Maybe they can ride the bus with me..."

"Huh, what did I miss?" Momoko says finally joining our conversation.

"What do you mean ' What did I miss?' You were sitting here the whole time Momoko and you ask what I miss? Wow Momoko..." says a voice coming from behind. It's Helena with Haylee in tow. We met Haylee and Helena right after we turned 14 and got to high school. Helena and I are so much alike that we are like twins even though Haylee is Helena's twin. Helena is wearing her usual black Jack Skellington jacket and her black fishnet gloves; a pair of black converses matching her purple jeans; her dyed black hair is straight down, barely letting her green eyes show. Haylee's wardrobe is completely different; a white camisole tank top with a gray denim jacket covering her arms. A pair of blue jeans with Vans adorning her feet; her blond hair hanging down as well, barely letting her hazel eyes show. She gives a thumbs up at Miyako's outfit, knowing Miyako likes her outfit.

"Hey Helena, Haylee! Just ignore Momoko; she's fantasizing about Suruya-chan..." I say, making a face while Haylee and Miyako giggle, "Hey do you guys want to come to my house?"

"That would be awesome Kaoru!! What do you say Haylee?" Helena replies a smile growing.

"It sounds like fun!! We'll ride your bus and it'll be awesome!!!" Haylee replies, while jumping up and down.

"Hey! Don't go planning activities without me!!! You know I LOVE to party!" Shelley just pops in from nowhere. We met Shelley when we met Helena and Haylee last year… she was wearing a camouflage pair of cargo pants and a matching gray shirt. Her bronze curls were framing her face, her brown eyes shining.

"Yeah! If she goes you guys can do you tomboy stuff and me and her can do 'girly' stuff!" Haylee chimed in, hope in her eyes.

Helena and I shared a look before I said, "Ok, you can come to Shelley." They squealed with joy.

"Well that's settled than!" Miyako sighs answering her ringing phone, "Hello... yes.... what? But I... ok how much time will it take? .... About ten minutes? Ok I'll tell everyone. Bye... Um guys change of plan. After school we got to go to David and the Professor's lab..."

"What?! But I was going to talk to Suruya on the bus today!" Momoko says a frown on her face.

"Yeah, why do we have to go to the Professor's lab?" Helena and Haylee say in unison.

"Someone tried to get the files they had... a guy attacked David last night and said they were gone. The Professor checked and he said they were still there, but some of it was missing because apparently Peach checked and thought it was all there but it wasn't. So they want to give it to us so they can have a safe hiding spot, knowing that nobody would check five high school girls houses... so instead of riding the bus we have to fly to Professor's." Miyako replies probably thinking about the dress shop.

"Why don't we go now?" Haylee questions Miyako.

"Because they don't want us to miss school. So get over it, we're going." I answer for Miyako. All I hope is that something bad didn't happen to that file, 'cause without it, all hell will break out.

* * *

**Well how'd you like it? Next chapter Helena and Haylee are going to visit…. So R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Sorry for not updating soon enough… I'm not a fast thinker when it comes to making up stories…. Any ways to those who reviewed thank you! And thanks for telling me in what I needed to improve on, as well. **

**Well I said I would bring Helena and Haylee here… I just don't-**

**Helena: Sorry about that! Haylee took forever… stupid twin…**

**Haylee: Hey! Don't blame me!**

**Helena: Well I did! Watchu gunna do about it? –glares and clenches teeth-**

**Haylee: I'll tell you-**

**Me: Well; on with the story! Oh, and if the story is OC please tell me**

**Inspiration: All the author/authoresses that gave me inspiration and my friend Brenna an awesome writer… but she doesn't have an account.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z just my OCs**

(Kaoru's POV)

After school we left immediately for the lab. The day flew by, which surprised me because of Himeko…. Stupid cow…

Halfway there, we passed the candy shop and the dress shop; of course with much restraint we (and by we, I mean Helena and I, and the other two whom weren't interested) pulled them away. By the time we got to the hill near the lab, Miyako sighed.

"What's wrong Miyako-chan?" Momoko asked.

"I can't believe I had to skip out on the new dress shop for this, de su… "

"Miyako, don't worry, we missed it, too…" Shelley and Haylee said, with sorrowful voices

"Hey! Suck it up! We all have to miss something… like going to the movie store to rent The Orphan… and who knows maybe we'll be able to kick some bad guy butt!" Helena said, (A/N: If you haven't seen that movie, you really need to it's amazing…) "Hey look we're here…"

"Hello, girls, how are you?" David said, meeting us halfway down the hill, "Sorry that you guys had to come here and ruin your Friday, but good news: if we finish everything quick and easy you can leave before 5:00."

"That's great!" everyone except Helena and I say.

"Well then, what's so important that you ruined the start of my weekend?" Helena asked, irritated.

"It's about the fil-"

"I know it's about the files, but can we just go inside?" She cuts him off.

"Yes ma'am" David states.

"You all know that within the last 24 hours, someone has tried to take the files for the serum that will change someone who is a vampire, or any other mythical creature that we have yet to find out about, into a human again, right?" Professor started once we were all on the lab couch.

"Yes Professor, but what does that have to do with the vampire who came into the lab and attacked David?" Helena asked, looking bored and totally uninterested.

"Patience, Helena. I'm getting there. Anyways, you all know that the files are wanted by vampires who also want to destroy them, right? Well, David? Do you want to tell them what you and Kenny found out?"

"Yes papa, we will." Ken said before David could get a word in.

"Well, that mysterious vampire that came and attacked me thought he took all the files but…" David paused, "He didn't."

"What?" We all shouted

"Yup and even though you guys are only 15-years old," The Professor walked over to his desk and picked up some folders, "we trust that you guys will be able to take care of them. So if you will…take them and protect them with your life."

"Yes Professor, we will." Momoko and Haylee agreed.

"Well then, you may all leave and gone on with your weekend." The Professor said. Soon after we left, and started going our separate ways.

"Well, that was only about a 20 minutes right at 5:00…" Miyako said, "Well I got to go, the store is opening at 5:30 and it'll take me at least 20 min. to get to the shop so… I'll catch up with you guys later, k?"

"Sure, besides we were going to the candy shop and won't get back until 6:00, right?"

"Momoko's right, we won't be back until 6pm so… have fun." Haylee says and Momoko, Haylee, and Shelley all walk away.

"Well, I'd better get going if I'm gunna make it on time… bye guys." Miyako says before skipping away.

"So… we going to your house Kaoru?" Helena asks when we start walking away.

"You know it, Helena! Hey race ya!" I say before sprinting off towards my house.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't gunna win this race!" Helena says before catching up.

**So how was it? **

**Haylee: I love the candy shop! *eats lollipop***

**Helena: Wow, sis, you really are random… hmmm I can't believe that we have to protect those files…**

**Me: Oh shut up you have to deal with it! Oh and the RRBZ will be in the next chapter! **

**Fangirls: Hooray! RRBZ! *starts squealing then faint***

**Helena: Uhhh I think they're dead…**

**Haylee: No they just fainted; they'll wake up in a few seconds.**

**Me: Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm updating again!**

**Hayley: Yay!**

**Kaoru: *appears out of nowhere*Wait what? Where the hell am I?**

**Helena: *laughs at Kaoru***

**Kaoru: What's so funny?**

**Helena: You just appeared here and started freaking out! Haha! I brought you here stupid…**

**Kaoru: *glares* well excuse me for not knowing where I was and just happening to show up… well at least this story is happy…**

**Hayley: Uh Kaoru, you know tha-**

**Me: -covers Hayley's mouth- that we're gonna have so much fun hanging out together! –laughs nervously- Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs…**

**Inspiration: All the writer's whose stories I have read and when I was in the car just thinking…**

* * *

(Miyako's POV)

"Ah, finally de su!" I sighed when I got to the dress shop. It still didn't open… wow I thought I would be late… maybe Professor and David asked if they could stall the opening. I walked toward the opening and heard many bits of conversation about the dress shop. Himeko Shirogane was there in the front yelling at everyone to back off, and other girls were being just as troubling. I can't wait for them to open! It's so exciting!

"Ladies and… gentlemen," the announcer began, "_Tre Chic_ will be opening in a few minutes, we just need all of your cooperation and patience."

Oh! I looked around to see if Haylee, Shelley, and Momoko are here yet, but to my surprise, I see a boy around 19 years old in a hooded cloak around the edge of the group of people waiting for the shop. I go over to start a conversation, just being nice, when out of nowhere, another teen came over and started pummeling him to the ground.

"Oh, my gosh; are you okay?" I asked rushing up to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" the boy said, as I helped him up.

"Why was that boy beating you up?" I asked, as he walked into the alley. I knew I shouldn't have followed him, but something compelled me to.

"Don't know…" He answered, "You know that… David dude and the Professor?"

"Yes I do, why do you ask?"

"Well… I…I can't do this!" He suddenly exclaimed while punching the wall, "You're to nice! You don't even know me but you're asking me if I'm okay! My God! I can't trick you or hurt your feelings!"

"Wha- what are you saying?"

"Listen- go back to the dress shop, forget you ever met me, and just live your life."

"Wait what are you-" Suddenly, the boy was knocked to the ground and I was pushed up against the wall.

"Well, you did your job Mason" The man who pushed me against the wall stated.

"No just leave her alone" 'Mason' said rather flustered while the boy who pummeled him crushed him to the ground

"Now, miss Miyako would you please give me those files that you just recently got because I need to desperately crush your petty human dreams!" The guy said, "Hey now that I look at you, you are kind of cute…" His lips moved towards my lips.

"Please don't…" I cried out, and suddenly him and the boy were knocked out on the floor and above them was a person I never thought I'd ever see again. I stated his name breathlessly.

"Boomer…"

"Hey Miyako, long time no see" Boomer smiled at me, then glared at 'Mason', "Why did you do that, Mason? You put Miyako and her fiends in trouble."

"Um well I tried not to but… it's her fault! She followed me and was really nice and… it was my fault and I will take whatever punishment you have…"

"Wait, Boomer don't hurt him; Mason may have been trying to lure me to injure me, but he tried telling me to go and I didn't, so really it is my fault so plea-" He brushed his lips against mine to silence me.

"It's okay… Just… follow me" and with that he grabbed my hand.

"Hey did they grab that file that you had?" He asked pulling me down the sidewalk, Mason following behind us.

"Yes why Boomer-kun?"

"Because those files are really important and I thought they didn't take it from you." He said as he smiled.

"Who were those boys?"

"We'll explain it in a minute Miyako-chan" He pulled me through a building I have never seen before at a very fast speed and slowed down to a room and I heard to _very_ familiar voices.

"All I'm saying is that we should go get them instead of waiting for someone to say so." Butch shouted angrily at Brick.

"I would like that to but you know we have to wait for someone to say it's ok." Brick yelled back.

"Haha! You guys are stupid, still waiting for your girls… haha you're so stupid." Boomer laughed at them. The boys noticed me and came over.

"Hello Miyako, how are your sexy friends?" They asked in unison.

"Um good I think… I haven't seen them for a while though…"

"Oh…" They replied disappointed

"Anyways, it's up to a group of people, including us, have to keep those files safe while protecting those that have it. Those people who were there hurting Mason were against us…" Boomer explained calmly.

"Well since you got your girl, I'm going to get mine." Butch exclaimed, and ran out the room excitedly.

"He has a point… Later, Miyako; I'm gonna go find Momoko" Brick then left the room.

"Um Boomer-kun what will happen now?" I asked.

"Don't worry just wait until your friends, even the twins, Shelley, Roxy, and Lilly, get here. Until then, just wait out here." He answered sitting down in a chair.

* * *

**Me: Finished!**

**Helena: Ouch Kaoru! Stop hitting me because you're mad!**

**Kaoru: How could you just laugh at my misfortune?**

**Helena: Because it's funny!**

**Hayley: Stop fighting, oh look, it's Butch!**

**Butch: Hello Kaoru :3**

**Kaoru: O.O! *Runs away while Butch chases***

**Me: R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm updating again!**

**Shelley: Woohoo!**

**Haylee: Yay!**

**Me: But I did misspell Haylee's name in my last chapter. I apologize.**

**Helena: New chapter. All right!**

**Kaoru: *huff* I'm still here!**

**Helena: Oh get over it! At least your boyfriend's here!**

**Kaoru: What! I don't have a boyfriend!**

**Butch: *hugs Kaoru's waist* Aww Kaoru, tell them how you really feel…**

**Kaoru: *blushes* You perverted bastard! Let go!**

**Helena: *grabs camera* Wait 'til I get the pic!**

**Kaoru: What?**

**Haylee: Helena, stop messing with her; let her kiss her boyfriend in peace.**

**Kaoru: You know what? When I get out of his arms, you two are so dead!**

**Shelley: O.O Oh dear Kaoru's going on a rampage!**

**Me: Well, here's the story**

**Inspiration: All stories that I have read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D!PPGZ whatsoever… but I own my OC's**

* * *

(Momoko's POV)

Hmmm, I wonder what to get. I'm at the candy shop with Haylee and Shelley deciding what I should get…

"I'm gonna get me some fudge! What about you Haylee" Shelley told us.

"Umm, I'm getting some M&Ms… Momoko?" Haylee asked.

"Maybe I'll have some Pocky candy" I stated loudly. (A/n Pocky are really good!)

"Hmm good choice! Pocky is really popular" The guy behind the counter said as he got them for me.

"Thank you, sir!" I exclaimed, as we got our candy.

"Yummy! I love this candy!" Shelley said as she ate her fudge.

"Yup, hey what time is it?" Haylee asked as we turned the corner towards her house.

"Um, 5:37 why?" Shelley replied.

"Shoot, we have to get to the animal shelter now! Remember? We said we'd help today…"

"Aww! Sorry, Momoko-chan… we'll see you later!" Shelley stated as, as she and Haylee ran off.

"Ok…" I yelled back, "Great, I might as well go home…"

I started walking home, taking the shortcut I always do. I started hearing whispers of my name.

"Hello?" I asked aloud, "Anybody there?" I started fast walking to the street the whispers getting louder and louder the faster I walked, "Whoever you are, leave me alone!" I started to run; the voices making me want to scream while running into an alley falling onto the pavement.

"Wow that was easier than I thought…" I heard a voice say, "Maybe there's a chance we can just take the files without her knowing…"

"I'm supposed to guard these files with my life!" I stated loudly, while getting off the ground, "and I'll fight for them to!" I transformed into Hyper Blossom in front of them.

"Well I guess we'll take them from you," the mysterious boy said, "But first I think I'll-"

"Back off my girlfriend!" A voice yelled running up and tackling the other boys. While looking at this boy, I didn't notice the guy suddenly closing in behind me; Brick yelled at me to watch out, but the shock was to much. The guy hit my head and unconsciousness engulfed me.

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize with Miyako and-to my surprise- Boomer watching me with worried expressions, Brick besides his brother.

"Momoko-chan! You're okay!" Miyako exclaimed as she hugged me, "We were so worried about you!"

"Ugh, my head… it's throbbing like crazy… what the hell happened?" I asked, Miyako letting go of me.

"You got hit in the head by this guy… but you weren't injured that bad." Brick said smiling, "I'm glad you're okay, Momoko-chan."

I could feel my cheeks blushing like crazy, "Thanks…could someone explain why that guy wanted the file David gave me?"

"Miyako, can you explain to her please? We have to wait for Butch and Kaoru to come and watch the door…" Boomer said as her looked at Brick.

"Sure Boomer-kun." Miyako said back sweetly. He kissed her on the cheek and walked towards Brick.

"I wonder how Kaoru's taking Butch coming back." I wondered.

"Only time will tell, Momoko, and until then I have to tell you what's going on." Miyako stated, sitting in the chair next to the bed, going into what's going on.

*/*

(Kaoru's POV)

Helena and I finally made it back to my house with the movie we rented. My parents were out with Dia and Shou to get some groceries or something, but all I know is I was ready to watch the movie.

"Dibs on couch!" I shouted to Helena from the living room.

"Whatever, I'm going to the restroom, don't start the movie!" She said, rushing to the bathroom.

I could smell the movie theater popcorn from the microwave, and it smelled so good! I walked to the freezer quickly and grabbed the Dibs ice cream bites.

As I walked back, I dropped the Dibs and saw someone I though I'd never see again.

"Butch…" I breathed his name out.

"Hey, Kaoru, or should I call you Buttercup. Which do you prefer?" He asked taking a step forward. He wasn't the annoying kid that I knew from a few years ago; he was actually a 17-year old boy, a year older than me. His body was well built and, dare I say it, he looked… HOT!

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered. Damn, what was that about?

"Oh please Kaoru, I know you're Buttercup…" he said grabbing my wrist and pushing me on the bed, crawling on top of me.

"Get off!"

"Naw, I don't think I will." He said, "Besides, I like this position a lot, don't you?"

"No, I don't! Now get off!" I told him, loudly. _God, his eyes are deep fathomless emeralds… and his lips are so… what! What am I thinking? Kaoru get it together! God, my face must be so freaking red…_

"I've always wanted to kiss you…" He said as he leaned in and our lips touched.

"Don't kiss me!" I yelled at him, my face burning up. I know I can't let him kiss me again…

"Naw I'm going to kiss you again…" he said, leaning in again. I started to protest, but his lips silenced me, and I actually kissed back. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I slid mine into his, soon starting a war as to who would dominate this kiss. His hands starting going up my shirt and he started to pull it off. I did the exact same thing to his. Once we broke for air, we went back to kissing, until… SMACK!

"Ouch! What the fuck was that?" Butch yelled from the floor.

"Get off of my friend!" Helena yelled, with the textbook from school in her hands.

"Who the hell are you, and why'd you hit me with that book? Ah my head…" Butch said rubbing his head. I'm pretty sure my face was ten shades of red, and Butch pushed it by saying, "and besides; she was actually enjoying us making out."

"I'm Helena, if you must know… I hit you with the book because I didn't know who you were by seeing you on top of my friend with your face covered… Kaoru, I didn't know you and Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys were a thing… dude, and I thought you tell me and the others everything… well everyone has their secrets I guess…"

"Whoa hold up, Helena! We aren't a thing!" I quickly said Helena staring at me with a puzzled expression.

"Aww Kaoru, don't be so modest." Butch said smirking, while grabbing and hugging me, "You know you love me… besides you did enjoy the making out."

"And don't say you didn't because before I hit him I saw you, and you looked like you were indeed enjoying the makeout session…" Helena said before I could reply, "Here comes my sister and Shelley, put your shirts back on!"

I blushed but complied. Butch did the same, except for the blush part, and sat on the couch next to me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Helena! Kaoru! Momoko and Miyako are missing; we tried their houses and the candy shop, along with the dress shops and anywhere else they would be, we can't find them!" Haylee shouted as she ran in my house bent over trying to get catch her breath.

"Hey, what's he doing here and how is he older than us? Wasn't he like 2 years younger than us?" Shelley stated.

"Well, to which I'm guessing is Haylee, they are with my brothers, and to Shelley, I was younger but if you all follow me, including you, Helena and my beautiful Kaoru, to where we all reside, then you will see them and we will explain everything." Butch explained, all the while hugging me tighter.

"1. How did you know my sister's name; I didn't say her name did I? and 2. Why do we need to follow you? We being myself, Haylee and Shelley."

"Well, my brothers and I know your names because you are our girlfriends' friends." He said, pointing at me, "And you guys have to go because we have to explain this to you guys to because you are probably get involved."

"Will there be excitement and adventure?" Helena asked.

"Will there be danger?" Haylee asked, worry on her face.

"Will we get cool codenames and be all ninja?" Shelley asked, after the twins.

"Do I get a say in going or not?" I asked making the girls turn to me.

"Yes, yes, yes, and no. Sorry, but even if you disagree, I will drag you there kicking and screaming…" Butch said matter-of-factly.

"I'm in!" Helena and Shelley said in unison.

"Me too, but I hope we don't get too injured…" Haylee said quietly.

I sighed. "Okay. I guess I'm in to… but what am I gonna tell my parents?"

"We'll write them a note saying you went to my house, duh!" Helena said, Haylee already writing the note.

"Well then, let's get a move on!" Butch said picking me up bridal style and jumping out the window, Helena, Haylee, and Shelley, locking the door and closing the window, following in pursuit.

* * *

**Me: Finished!**

**Kaoru: Butch, you can let go of me now!**

**Butch: But you're so cuddly!**

**Kaoru: *blushes* Let go!**

**Butch: Okay, but when you're done with your friends, I'm hugging you again. *let's go of Kaoru***

**Haylee: O.O**

**Helena: O.O**

**Shelley: You better run… Butch gave her a baseball bat…**

***Haylee and Helena run with Kaoru following***

**Me: Well, that seems fun…**

**Shelley: 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.'**

**Me: Nice quote; who's it by?**

**Shelley: William Congreve, an English poet… hey Butch get over here, you can learn something!**

**Butch: O.O Please R&R…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back! Oh and I would like to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed! You guys rock!**

**Shelley: You have to explain to someone something**

**Me: Oh yeah; Helena, Haylee and Shelley are shapeshifters if you were wondering… they were born with the ability to turn into whatever animal they want, but Helena and Haylee choose big cats and Shelley chooses a fox... I know it's confusing and that it wasn't mentioned in the story… but better late then ever right? Oh and each shapeshifter is telepathic and has an element; Helena has fire, Haylee has water, and Shelley has earth. Plus they can learn another element from someone else.**

**Helena and Haylee: *still running* Whatever just tell Kaoru to stop chasing us!**

**Kaoru: I'll never stop!**

**Butch: *Grabs Kaoru* Okay time to stop.**

**Kaoru: Make me! *struggles but can't get free* Let go!**

**Me: … Ok… so with that let's just go on with the story…**

**Inspiration: All the stories that I've read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D!PPGZ whatsoever… but I own my OC's**

* * *

(Kaoru POV)

Where the hell are we going?

I mean, I'd be ok if it were people I trust taking me to some mysterious place, but it's Butch, the guy who two years ago was an 11year-old kid.

_Remember, you were all over him 5 minutes ago…_

Grr, Helena's in my head again… My response:

_Well, what can I say? Haylee and Momoko's drool-over-a-hot-guy is rubbing off on me! You know that if any guy would kiss me I'd go and bite his tongue, but Butch is…pretty hot… oh no! They're rubbing off on me even more and Momoko's not even here! Help!_

From said teenage boy, a chuckle escapes his lips.

"You know I can read minds right, Kaoru? What about you Helena?"

I'm pretty sure both of our faces are beet red…

"Well it's true!" I yell to him, rather loudly I might add.

"What are you all talking about?" Haylee asks, while Shelley nods her head.

"Nothing…" Helena mumbles.

"We're here…" Butch said aloud, "Just hang on tight Kaoru; Twins and Shelley, follow closely." With that said, he gripped me tighter and zipped through the doors of the building. When he slowed down, I looked up to find Momoko and Miyako in the room, with Brick and Boomer beside them.

"Well, look who's finally here," Brick said, after Butch put me down, "We were about to go get you guys ourselves if you didn't show up sooner."

"We're here, are we not?" Haylee retorted.

"Whatever…" Boomer said, before grabbing a chair and sitting next to Miyako.

"So, as you know, you guys have part of those files that a lot of humans, and supernatural creatures, depend on." Brick states, "Well a lot of other supernatural creatures are out to get rid of the file and anyone who has them. Well in order to protect the file and the file holders, we are in charge of watching them."

"Which so happens to be you girls" Butch says, smirking at me. I feel myself blush.

"So, since we are going to watch you most of the time, we are going to have to go to the same school as you guys." Boomer says.

"Wait, what?" Helena asks, "You guys are going to OUR school?"

"Uh, yeah" All three boys say in unison.

"Heh, good luck…" Helena replies. The boys look at her with confusion before she finally says, "No, it's just that me and Kaoru really dislike our school and since you guys have shorter tempers than we do, you might not like it very much…"

"Don't worry," Boomer says nonchalantly, "I don't thing that people will hate us…"

"Okay, so you're going to our school…" Halee says with a thoughtful face, "So that means, that you guys are constantly gonna protect us? Even Lilly and Roxy?" (A/n: Lilly is Bunny for PPGZ and Roxy is Shelley's twin and she can control wind…)

"Yeah but Mason is gonna watch Helena, his friend Miles is gonna watch you, Stephen is gonna watch Shelley, Lilly will be watched by Blaine, and Roxy will be watched by Andy. So they'll be here in 5 seconds with Roxy and Lilly." Brick says, just in time for the door to open with four guys along with Lilly and Roxy come in.

Mason (I'm guessing, he was in the corner upset at something.) walked up and high-fives with the first dude. His eyes were teal and he had on stone-washed jeans on and a white t-shirt. "Hello, my name is Miles, if you wanted to know." he said to us girls. His hair was a shaggy mess of brown hair.

The next dude holding Lilly had on a gray undershirt and black jeans; he had dark brown hair, with a dark purple streak in it, his gray eyes looking pissed. "I'm Blaine; if you're wondering about the hair streak, I like purple and I was dared to do this by the idiot behind me…" He said looking behind him with a pissed look. He put Lilly next to Shelley and Halee. Her cheeks were red.

The guy behind him replied, "Aww, poor wittle Blaine is upset about the purple streak, get over it! Oh and my name is Andy, nice to meetcha!" He had dark black hair and brown eyes, with pale freckles. His t-shirt was black and he was wearing khaki shorts. He put Roxy right next to Lilly and winked at her; Roxy just scoffed and looked away, her cheeks pink.

"And I'm Stephen!" A dark skinned boy said stepping into the room, brown eyes sparkling and dark hair shaggy. He was wearing a hoody and white undershirt with blue jeans. I looked over at Shelley, and she looked like she was gonna faint at any second.

"What took you guys so long?" Mason asked.

"Well somebody was a little stubborn." Andy said, smirking at Roxy.

"Whatever…" Roxy rolled her eyes.

"So since you got us here, what are we gonna do now?" Helena said, bluntly.

"Helena!" Haylee whispered loudly to her twin, "Be nice to the nice gentlemen!"

"Nice gentlemen?" Roxy yelled, before scoffing, "If they were nice gentlemen, they wouldn't have forced me and Lilly to come here…"

"I don't mind at all, besides I was wondering when the twins and Shelley would get back to your house." Lilly stated. Roxy just looked at her incredulously.

"You guys got to go home anyways, even if we wanted you to stay her." Miles said smiling.

"Yeah, plus it's pretty late…" Ben said, looking at Lilly, blushing. That makes me wonder what the hell happened with them!

"So, we'll just take you girls home…" Stephen said while picking up Shelley and running out the door, "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Hey, where are you taking my sister!" Roxy yelled about to chase after them when Andy picked her up and ran after Shelley and Stephen.

"Well, milady, if it's ok with you, I'll just take you home." Miles said before picking up Haylee and running out the door.

"My pleasure," Haylee said, "Oh and Helena, be nice!"

"Whatever…" Helena said before jumping in Mason's arms, "Let's get this over with, and I'll see you tomorrow girls."

"Bye Helena." We say just before they leave.

"Poor Mason, Helena sure will give him a hard time." Lilly said, as Blaine picked her up and carried her out.

"Don't worry, he's pretty tough." He said as they left.

"Hmm, they seem like nice people." Miyako says, ever so positively.

"Yep!" Momoko says joining the conversation.

"All right, we got to get you girls home." Brick said, picking up Momoko, carrying her bridal style.

"So you'll be rested and ready for tomorrow." Boomer says, smiling and picking up Miyako.

"We'll see you later, bro." They say as they leave the room. After that it was just me and Butch.

"So, my little fighter chi-"

"That thing that happened on the couch isn't a regular thing that'll happen," I interrupt, "I was caught off guard and Momoko and Haylee have been rubbing off on me, so don't expect that!"

"Oh please, you know you love me" he says with a smirk, "besides, you'll admit it sooner or later, and I know you think I'm a good kisser. Plus, I know you missed me, and you're blushing."

I growled from frustration. "Why don't you just- what are you doing?" He walked to the computer in the corner and put on the song "We'll be a Dream" by We the Kings ft. Demi Lovato and spun me around.

"Be quiet and dance with me." He said as he twirled me.

"I didn't think you were the type to dance, Butch."

"Yeah, I don't dance much, but I'll dance with you anytime."

I blushed as we swayed to the rest of the song. At the end of the song he kissed my cheek, causing me to blush more. "C'mon, we got to get you home." He picked me up and we went to my house. We finally got back to my house and my parents were home, along with my siblings.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru-san." Butch said before he walked into the darkness. I opened the front door, announced to my family that I was home, waited for my family to stop asking questions, and got ready for bed.

I went to sleep with Butch on my mind.

* * *

**Me: Yeah! Finished!**

**Shelley: And this was your longest chapter! Congrats!**

**Haylee: Plus you put in the guys! :D**

**Helena: Wow, now I see you do drool over a hot guy…**

**Kaoru: Told you! Oh and Butch…**

**Butch: Yes?**

**Kaoru: Please… LET ME GO!**

**Butch: No I don't want to…**

**Roxy: Whoa! I see you're getting close to a certain Rowdyruff, Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: *blushes* He won't let me go!**

***Helena, Haylee, Shelley and I giggle***

**Roxy: You're gonna make her mad again…**

**Shelley: Thanks for stopping us, sis!**

**Me: Oh and I changed James' name to Mason…**

**Haylee: What for?**

**Me: Because I wanted to… Oh and next chapter, they're gonna walk to school… the bus is there for late people meaning the girls woke up late in the second chapter; the school is a very rich school, so they can afford to have buses for late people…**

**Helena & Roxy: (sarcastically) I can't wait to go to school tomorrow! It's gonna be so fun with a group of boys watching us all day long!**

**Haylee: I knew you'd enjoy having the guys with us! That's why I gave them your numbers!**

**Helena & Roxy: O.O *phones ring* *growls at Haylee and takes out machetes***

**Haylee: O.O" Um yeah… bye! *runs from Helena and Roxy while they chase***

**Shelley & Me: Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm back! The others went to go get some ice cream so, I am doing the intro alone... Well hope you enjoy the story!**

**Inspiration: All the stories I've read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my original characters... I made to many...**

* * *

(Kaoru POV)

I woke up with the sun shining through my windows and the birds singing; the clock read 6:45 and I groaned, school starts to early. I decided to go to the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. When I finished, I walked to my dresser and looked for some clothes and, to my dismay, it was locked. _What the hell?,_ I thought as I tried to pull the chains off of my dresser, _Why is my dresser locked?_ I walked into the living room and saw Dai and Shou eating some breakfast. "Why is my dresser locked?" I asked them.

They looked at each other, then at me. "Um, your friends and mom locked it." Dai said, finishing his food, "They want you to wear some type of outfit they picked out..."

"It's supposedly girly." Shou stated.

I obviously have a incredulous look on, as they start laughing. I smirked and bonked them both on the head, walking to my parent's room. I saw my mom, Momoko and Miyako there all talking, without a care in the world. I clear my throat to let them know I was there.

"Oh, Kaoru," my mother starts, "You finally-"

"What's with my dresser bieng locked? And why are you to here?" I ask the people in the room, "Are you guys forcing me to wear a girly outfit like Dai and Shou said? You all know that I hate girly outfits, why do you guys force me to wear them?"

When I finished my barrel of questions, my mom said camly "We want you to wear this outfit that we think would look wonderful on you, yes we are making you wear 'girly' clothes, and your dresser is locked so we know you won't wear any other outfit. We force you to wear them because we worry that if you don't you'll never meet a nice boy. Now please go change into this outfit, without having a fit."

So I blinked a couple of times, and went to my room to change. It wasn't that bad, but it was still girly. The shirt was a tank top with x's on it, in green of course, with a gothic lolita style jacket. The skirt is a gothic punk corset mini skirt that is green and has black on it... I feel girly... especially since the skirt is MINI! **(A/N I'll give you the link to each at the bottom of the page)**Curse you Miyako and Momoko! I sighed and put on some green converses. I exited my room and walked to my mom's room. They saw me and Miyako and Momoko squealed at me, while my mom smiled, "See, that wasn't so hard was it?" She asked.

"No, but I still don't want to..." I answered.

"Oh, well Kaoru, we got to get going soon, so hurry up, okay?" Momoko asks me.

"Whatever." I mumble, walking to get my breakfast. When I finish it, I get my girly friends and leave my house. Almost to Lilly's house, we finally start talking.

"So Kaoru," Momoko starts, eyes glowing mischievously, "Miyako and I heard that you and Butch had a great night last night."

I blush at what she says, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon Kaoru," Miyako looks at me, "You and him were the last to leave that room, and Momoko and I have no idea what happened; all we want to know is what happened."

I sigh, "Nothing happened, now please don't bring it up again..."

As I finished, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist, followed by a masculine voice, "Aww Kaoru, don't be so modest; you know we danced before we left."

I start blushing as MIyako and Momoko gasp. "You liad, Kaoru; awww, that's so romantic, Kaoru-chan finally likes someone!" They squeal as they jump up and down.

I groan and turn my head towards Butch, glaring at him, "Why did you say that?"

"Because I'm validating my point that you and I are getting along." He replies, smirking.

"Wow, bro, way to subtly appear..." Brick comes over and hugs Momoko's waist, while she blushes like crazy.

Miyako giggles, then blushes as well when Boomer hugs her waist. "Um," she starts, "If we wait here any longer we're going to be late..."

"You're right, Miyako-chan," Momoko says, slipping out of Bricks embrace, "c'mon, we still got to get Lilly..."

So we all start walking towards Lilly's house once again, and when we reach her house, we see her and Blaine leave her house and look towards us.

"Hey guys," Lilly greets us, "The others aren't going to school today, because they're tired and Haylee & Shelley got sick, and Blaine said the other boys won't be going either, due to the girls bieng sick..."

"So it's just all of us!" Blaine says.

"So let's get going!" Lilly smiles at us, then we follow her towards the school.

* * *

So once we reached school, we went to our first class; through some freak accident, I have Butch in all of my classes. Curse you, empty seats! Anyways, by the time lunch came around, the boys have been getting a lot of attention from other girls... not that I care or anything...

Do I care?

I shut the thought out. _Kaoru you don't like him, get that through your head. _I think, before Butch looks at me and whispers, "Remember Kaoru, I can read minds, and even if you don't like me now, you'll love me in the future."

"Says you." Was my clever response.

"Hmm, says me; you weren't thinking that yesterday night."

I scowl and roll my eyes toward the window... and gasp as I see a giant explosion. Everyone looks at me and I point at the window, just as our belts flash. We get up and run to the roof; once up there, we transform.

"_Hyper Blossom!_"

"_Rolling Bubbles!_"

"_Powered Buttercup!_"

"_Harmony Bunny!_"** (A/N If I took this from someone, then I don't own it, and sorry that I'm using it; plus if you watch the original PPG, that was Bubbles' alter-ego on the episode **_**Super Zeroes**_**)**

The boys enter on the roof shortly after, and we fly off towards the explosion, well the boys run...

What happened to the city now?

* * *

**Me: Haha, cliffy! Hehe I feel so evil... Here are the links to the outfit:**

**Shirt: .com/media/largest_**

**Skirt: .**

**Jacket: .com/oscmax/images/31950_LargeF%5B1%**

**Everyone: We're back!**

**Me: You missed the whole chapter; what the heck took you so long?**

**Helena: Well somebody-looks at Haylee and Shelley- took to long deciding what flavor to get.**

**Kaoru: Anyways, we brought your ice cream, in a bowl 'cause it wouldv'e melted and fall off the cone...**

**Me: Aww, thanks, anyways R&R peoples, and you get a complimentary ice cream! :)**


End file.
